


Yours

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: Hi! It's me again..My other baby was born.An this one is KD x Reader. So you can imagine the 'You' as yourself, 'Him' as Kang Daniel.Well, I know i'm sucks because i need to make one, no, at least finish my work for GL before i write another one.So, have fun (?) :)I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and typos *bow*





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again..
> 
> My other baby was born.  
> An this one is KD x Reader. So you can imagine the 'You' as yourself, 'Him' as Kang Daniel.
> 
> Well, I know i'm sucks because i need to make one, no, at least finish my work for GL before i write another one.  
> So, have fun (?) :)
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and typos *bow*

At first you were the one who was wreaked with despair, digging your fingers into his clothes, finding new ways to hold him. He comforted you in your final hours together. It was three hours before your flight. 

He was with you somewhere in the corner of the airport. He wore a black mask and ball cap, black leather jacket with white shirt inside. His figure is so tall, with board shoulder, his long legs make it more amazing. He, somehow the one who is perfect, kind, generous, attentive, understanding.

He is the most loveable person on earth. At least South Korea approved it. It's been two years after he debuted.

You were standing there with all of your big luggages. You're going to back home. Your country. You were studied at his country for  years, three years focused on your study and two years became a part time after worker after school. You met him first on your first day at your college. He was that kind of boy you wanted to slap with your masquitos bat. 

He is not a dick. Well, at least he has a dick. But yeah, he is that kind of boy who will always laughing at everything around him. You needed to study. You needed to concentrate. But he with his two friends will always find a way to annoy you. You wanted to kicked him from the class. 

But at some points, you got close with him. You became friends. At first he just asked you to go to the food stall near the course building, after class. Two times. Three times. One day he took you home. He accompanied you until you reached your rental room. Four times. Five times. Until it became his habit. Your habits. You will always waited for him in your bus station. It has been four years. Until you're graduated.

Your time is up.

You nearly cried at the novelty of being with a sweet man who cared about you and made you feel happy. Feel loved. But you never made sure about your feelings. Him too. Friendzoned (?) people said nowadays.

The day has come. Today is the time.

You were standing in front of him. You looked into his eyes. His cressant shaped eyes when he smiled. You're gonna miss him.

You come closer to him. One step. Two steps.

You hug him. Your hands on his waist. He is just too tall. Your nose pressed on his hard chest. You're gonna miss this scent. His smell. You hold back your tears. His hands on your hair, patting you.

After that hug, you wanted to kiss him more than anything. But you were still technically have no 'that-relationship', and you refused.. no, you hold yourself to do anything but maintain the moral high ground until you don't even know when. So instead you broke the hug and you took his hand. Then as you turned to say goodbye, I smiled.

In that moment, his face fell apart. You knew at that point that you were ready to move on with your life. This is the end. You weren’t going to see each other again. He clung to you as desperately as you clung to him earlier.

His hands in your hair. Patting you slowly.

And your heart broke. But it was an externalized heartbreak now. You've had grieved the relationship on the journey there. Now all the sadness you felt was for you, for him, for this whatever-you-called-relationship.

“You’ll be okay,” you whispered.

You turned and wanted to walked away, you wanted to turning back once to wave. But you were still there, waiting, like you didn’t know where to go next. It destroyed you. But not enough for you to turn around a second time.

It literally took a glance of half a second and you felt someone grabbed your hand. You turned back, you saw him there, in front of you, tried to catch his breath. He was nervous. He walked closer.

That moment changed everything.

You were happy with your life before he swept in like a tornado. You became instant friends and spent a lot of time together, some of it alone — something that you now realize was a mistake when faced with so much temptation. Or it wasn't (?).

The crazy thing was that you had zero desire to actually date him. 

Of course, you lied.

He was interesting and a lot of fun, he drove you crazy, in a good way. But had you had the opportunity to be alone with him on top of a mountain, in the middle of a forest, your forehead pressed to his, and danced to the your favorite songs.

You would have bubbled over with happiness.

During your time together, you obsessed over every detail about him, every nuance in his facial expressions, every word he said. You would have dived off a cliff if it meant you would land in his arms.

One day you even slept on his shoulder, it was a rainy day, the heavy one, it was storm. You didn't bring your umbrella and there were no public transportation operated because the weather were just too dangerous. So you two were just waited inside the building. Both of you sat on a long sea blue bench.

Of course you wanted to kiss him. There were a million reasons why that wouldn’t be a good idea, and you’d been trying to talk to yourself out of it for days, but as soon as he decided to kiss you, everything flew out the window. It was too much. The cold, the humidity, the storm sound outside the door.

You were a mess. And somehow you were perfect. Kind. Generous. Attentive. Understanding. I nearly cried at the novelty of being with a sweet man who cared about me and made me feel happy.

You hug him. You feel your warmth. The way his hand soothing my back, the way ylhe stroke my hair softly. I7 can can feel your breath on my shoulder. It was soft. Your breathing. She can smell his perfume. Mixed with his bodywash. You can smell hids shampoo. Even my height is just not too tall as your shoulder. Yes. I tiptoed. You helped her, he lifted you up so i can reach your neck. Your smell.

I'm addicted.

After that hug, I wanted to kiss you more than anything. But I was still technically in a relationship, and I refused to do anything but maintain the moral high ground until the relationship was officially over. So instead we broke the hug and took your hand. I shook my head.

"I.. We can't do this, Daniel" i said almost quietly "I need to go back where i belong, and you will go back to your world, full of flashlight, thousands cameras in front of you, you will forget me as soon as i left" i can feel the warm water at the corner of my eyes

“I bought you something” you exclaimed.

A box. Tiny soft pink colored box with a white ribbon. It was about your palm size. 

“Hold on,” you gasped. Frozen. "Please don't, you couldn't stepped back

"Baby.. please" you grabbed his hand. "Let me do this, i wanted to give you this since a long time ago" you try to convinced me

“I need to sit down.” I grabbed a bench as the dizzy spell hit, then flew out of me. I breathed. 

Daniel down on his knees, his sight is on your eye level. You blinked twice. Your heart race like a mad as if you hopeed in in the _Formula_ _1 car_. If you have a rocket on your back now, you will definitely reached a moon in a second. Daniel hold your hand, softly.

Daniel opened the box. A necklace. A necklace inside the box.

You heavily breathed. One two four six, you forget how to count your breath. Your yoga teacher taught you for years.

"Daniel.... i-i can't accept this" you blaberred

"Why? You don't like it?" Daniel frowned

"No! Yes... i mean.. no... i do really like it. It is so so so so so beautiful. But.." you stopped by his finger signaled to stop on your lips

"Then let me" Daniel took of the necklace from the box, and put the box next to you. His arms went to your back of your neck, he put it on you. He kiss your temple.

"Be mine" he kiss your hand, softly, not letting go.

Your eyes are like waterfall now. You're crying. Happily crying. You looked into his eyes. Looking for the lies. You can't find it. Because of course he's being honest. He loves you. Very damn much as if he could throw everything to make you stay with him forever. 

"I..." you said

"Please...ee?" you can never resist his puppy eyes. Plus he gave you hopeful smile, his bunny teeth showing. You just want to flying around the moon and back to the earth.

"Yes" you said finally 

"What?? Say that again" his eyes got bigger, his moles under his left eyes is lifted. He couldn't believe it. He is too cute... no Daniel would never ever admit that he is cute. 

"Yes, Kang Daniel. I would love to be part of your life. I would to be yours" you look at his eyes straight, you gave your best smile. One pearl of your tears fell on your cheek.

Daniel hugs you once again. This time tighter. 

"Thank you.. thank you so so much. I promise i won't hurt you. I promise i will make you happy. Thank you so much for making me the most happiest man on earth"  

He kiss your lips. It was so slow.. so deep. You can feel his sincerity. 

You are in love to each other. You sure about that.

That was the first and only time you came close to fainting from a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah..  
> This is it, another one shot.  
> I'm trying my best to another better fics.  
> I just love to write, but sometime my brain and my imagination didn't want to compromise.  
> I have a lot of ideas but... yeah, i'm taking it slowly.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Kudos and comments please :)
> 
> Ps: i love you!


End file.
